Legends Through Ancient Legends
by JuneIparis
Summary: This is a new series about June and Day through different periods of history, everything from Ancient Rome to the Renaissance to the South in the 1800s.


**If you're reading this, you may know that I have written another Legend FanFic called 'Champion, my way' about how I think Champion by Marie Lu should be when it comes out on 11/5/13. Go check that out if you want a more Republic setting Legend Fanfic, but if you have already read all those and you want something new and interesting, keep reading this. Anyway, this series (I don't know how long it will be yet) is about June and Day through different periods of history, everything from Ancient Rome to the Renaissance to the South in the 1800s. This was inspired because I'm in 7th grade where you learn all about ancient civilizations. *Things may not always be historically correct, or the spelling* So because it's timed with what I'm learning this year, (if I keep it up) it will last from now to May of 2013. Just so you know, I will try to get a new chapter up every two weeks to a month, but no promises because of school. I obviously don't own Legend. Finally, I love reviews, PMs, any acknowledgement I can get from you, good or bad (as long its constructive).**

Tess: Cheers of excitement. Gasps of horror. Shouts of protest. All of it was noise. Noise of a horrible game made for the wealthy's entertainment. I couldn't believe how people found pleasure in watching men being sent to their death against against vicious beasts. Especially when one of those men was Day. And now, his fate would be sealed.

June: I have always loved mornings since I was 11. Every morning, I took a stroll in the public gardens, one of the most glorious place in the world. It's miles and miles of vivid greens, bright pinks, intense purples, and every morning I hike to the hill overlooking the city to watch the sun rise. I am in love with the feeling of the wind skimming over my skin, and the piercing freshness of the air so different from the heart of Rome.

Everything was going as usual, until I met him. Sitting on the edge of the hill, I was enjoying sips of cool spring water after the hard walk there. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a tall male (about 5'10) with white-blonde hair, and by the way he stood, favored his left leg. I sat on the ground scrutinizing him out of the corner of my eye, trying to gauge what I should do. Chiding myself for being so foolish about a simple boy. I rose from the still-damp grass, I turn slowly to face him.

Day: I had only one goal on my mind, to cut through the public gardens (otherwise known as a complete waste of space and money spent by the government) as fast as I could to get out of Rome before the guard could catch me. When I saw her, I stopped dead in my tracks for two reasons. One, there was a girl, about 16 with high cheekbones framed by a jet-black pony tail, and pale skin. Two, she was in my way. The decision to be made was whether to wait for her to leave, or take the long way around her.

Caught! Was the first thing I thought when the girl tried to look at me discreetly. I tried to shrink away under the cover of the thick trees, but she grabbed my wrist with a surprisingly strong grip and started to speak, "You don't even have the courage to look me in the eye when you've been caught," she spat, her voice containing an edge not commonly found in most Roman women. It was challenging and sarcastic, not obedient and complacent. It was then that I looked into the eyes of the first girl that ever challenged me. At a first glance they were simply black, but when she tilted her head to get her face out of the sun, I realized that there were beautiful flecks of gold scattered throughout.

"You think that's what I was doing?" I half lied through gritted teeth, letting the words tumble out of the mouth, I made one of the worst mistakes of my life, "I'm running from the law, and you think I have time to watch you stare into space?" Because what I hadn't previously noticed was that her tunic was made of silk, a very expensive material smuggled in from China. It was crisp white, which was a sign of the absence of hard work. On her feet, were quality leather sandals, that probably cost a month of wages when I actually got paid. Lastly, there were thin bands of gold adorning her arms and neck, inlaid with stones of sapphire and ruby.

"I can help," she offered, sounding way too eager for a chance to help a stranger.

"You're just a goddy rich trot whose father probably bathes in money more than water," I insulted.

"That's where you're wrong," she said pausing, for a moment afterwards until she spoke again, "Day?"

I grabbed her arm, twisting painfully as I did so, "How do you know my name?" I demanded, the fact confirming that she was in a place of high power and posh.

"Stop hurting me," she pleaded, weighing a lot on my desire to know how she did because it was evident she knew that I could easily with a flick my wrist and break her arm, "and I'll tell you,"

"Fine," I agreed, letting go.

As she nursed my arm, inspecting the bruise that had already begun to form, she told me, "You work for Anden, don't you? He really admires your skills as a gladiator you know,"

"What?" I asked, wondering who she meant, then extracting the name from memory, "Oh, I see," I crossed my arms, "You're on a first-name basis with the Emperor's son, Mr. Stavropolous. By the way, I wouldn't call myself his gladiator, more of his slave that he throws into the lion's den, quite literally,"

So you're one of the women his father thinks is suitable enough for his marble statue of a son.

She replied with an answer I wasn't expecting,"But you always win, using speed and agility versus the strength and size of your opponents. You're good with any weapon, sword, spear, axe, even bare-handed, but you're best with knives. The only time you haven't won flawlessly was when you," I remembered what a fool I had made betting that I could use a bow, "that's string wasn't tied half as much as it should have been," she completed my thought.

How the hell do you know about the tightness of arrow strings?

"The official cause was that the feathers on your arrows were unbalanced, but you're too good to fail because of that. Who did you get it from? The supplier on the left side of the forum next to the Colosseum or the right in the residential part of town? I bet 5 denari it was the one from the right, he always tries to cheat people out of their money,"

And where to get bows?

"If you believe it or not, I've only seen you twice before. The first, we were both hiding from the guests at Anden's midsummer's night party. The second time I saw you, I wanted to return your necklace,"

"My necklace?" I asked hesitantly, remembering how devastated I was that I had lost the Greek coin my father had given me for safekeeping once he was taken and killed by the Romans.

"The flat tin one on a leather cord, it fell when I met you the first time,"

Changing the subject quickly so that I wouldn't be asked about it, "How come you have only seen me twice, but you know all about me? My fighting technique? Weapon choice? Even where to get bows? If you haven't seen me fight before, then I would say you're psychic,"

Brushing off the subject as quickly as I did when she mentioned my necklace, she said, "Aren't you running from the law? Why all the talk?" I nodded in reply to her question, knowing that everybody had secrets and as long as hers didn't affect mine.

Suddenly, I heard commanding voices, belonging to the Emperor's guard. After being frozen to the spot for 15 seconds, she shoved me into the foliage I had tried to hide in when I learned that she noticed me. My body became bones and adrenaline, as I ran through the thick trees.

Right into a trap.

June: I was so surprised when Metias came up to me, clad in his official military uniform. "June," he yelled, "we're looking for a runaway gladiator. He belongs to the Emperor, almost 6 feet, muscled build, tan skin.

"Oh, I don't think so, I've been here all morning like usual," he looked at me like I was lying, and I reminded him, "it's just me,"

"What is this?" he demanded as he noticed the bruise from Day, "He attacked you didn't he? Are you okay? Is there anything else? Where does it hurt?" Metias asked, his current duty all but forgotten with the, my 'attack'. If I was ever in real danger, or under threat, Metias went into his over-protective brother mode that

"Where does it hurt?" I repeated sarcastically, "Metias, I'm not four anymore. I can take care of myself, no matter how much you hate it. There's a reason I made you and Thomas teach me how to defend myself,"

"I have to tell the emperor to add assault on the list of offenses Day has committed. You must go home right now," he commanded, "and I forbid you from going outside unless someone is accompanying you,"

"Metias!" I protested, "I am perfectly fine, you have no right to do this to me. You know how much I love the gardens, and being alone in them. If I have Thomas following me around, I might as well not come,"

"I am your guardian," he reminded me. Throwing my hands up in the air, I sighed loudly with exasperation at my older brother, I glanced down at the ground, trying to catch Day's eye. It wasn't the ban on going anywhere that got me angry because I knew that Metias would lift his ban after a week of my protests. What I was really doing, was trying to cause a distraction so that Day could escape. "Thomas," he yelled. Thomas came running, like a trained puppy.

"Yes sir," he saluted.

"Take June home, and make sure she stays there. I have enough to deal with without my little sister getting in the way of my work," he says. The words 'little sister' bringing the annoyance back to me about how powerless I was in my world where if you're female, you have next to no power unless you marry one of the Praetorian Guard.

On the way back, with Thomas following me at my heels. I knew the life of a slave was never easy, but to risk the punishment of death, he had to have some great reason to want to run

"Remember," Thomas mentioned, "Metias has a match at noon,"

I knew exactly what a match meant, it meant he was going to have another fight in the Colosseum that he did purely for sport. He was a prestigious and respected general on the Praetorian Guard, but that still wasn't enough for him. He was good, but his life was still at risk every single time he stepped into that fateful arena where our father was killed. "How many times do I have to tell him? It's going to get him killed some day. Who is it against this time?"

"It's undetermined until the last possible second for suspense. Don't worry June, I'll make sure he'll be fine. He always is, but if you go, I'm sure he'll be extra careful," Thomas attempted at trying to reassure me.

"I don't care that he's one of the best, I'm not going," I expressed, hoping that if I never came that Metias would eventually give it up.

"I rest my case Ms. Iparis, but if you change your mind, I'll be outside until quarter to noon. Besides, I have to make sure you don't leave your quarters, remember,"

"You really don't have to do this," I said, trying to make him go away.

"Your protests aren't going to do anything," he grazed his fingers down the edge of my arm, "you should know that by now,"

Tess: I was trying to stay unnoticed as I kneaded the dough that would become the Emperor's family's midday meal. Glancing at the sundial outside, I wondered how far Day must have gotten. Suddenly the Emperor's cruel commander, Natasha Jameson stormed into the kitchen, her anger coating the room in a thick layer fear as she shouted.

Her voice streamed out in an even line of terror as she said, "Everyone out in the courtyard in no less than two minutes,"

"But..." a fairly new slave protested.

"You better shut your mouth, or the same will be done to you," she threatened, making the new girl cower against the counter.

Who will it be now? I thought, not prepared for the sight my eyes were to be met with. I made my way as slowly as I could, trying not to look at the victim of Commander Jameson's wrath. My arm was shook gently by the kitchen head who was usually stern because of the consequences there would be if we didn't follow orders. Instead, her voice was full of tenderness and sympathy as she told me,

"Tess, it's Day."

Meanwhile, Day stood there, face placid as Commander Jameson was handed a club. She raised it high into the air, yet instead of bringing it painfully down on his back, she sheered it across the side of Day's knee. The sound of bone breaking resonated in the air. He didn't make a sound, but I did. Grimacing, I balled my apron into my mouth so that people wouldn't hear the screams. My body started convulsing, feeling the pain for Day that he was taking bravely without a sound or even change of expression. Time seemed to pass in slow motion, as if everyone was swimming through dense honey wine.

"Everyone get back to work!" Commander snarled.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, and the voice of the cook, "Tess, stop this nonsense immediately. Now get up," she half urged, half commanded, "I need boiled water, strips of bandage, and some rags. Then run to the supply room, see if they have hickory bark, and salve,"

My heart beat was as fast as a chariot race, my breath run ragged in the time it took to get to the supply room. I looked around for the hickory bark, but then I heard the creak of the wooden door and dive behind some supply crates, hoping I wasn't going to be seen.

Two people entered the room in deep conversation.

"How do you think they will respond?" The Emperor himself asked Commander Jameson.

Why were they in a supply room?

"There's one weakling who will probably be beside herself with fear for Day. You should have seen her when I broke his knee. She was screaming and crying like a Greek. Not a strong emotionless Roman,"

They were talking about me and Day!

"So you think she has leverage on him?" he asked, his voice sounding curious.

"Indeed," she replied, "It's evident they mean alot to each other, she follows him around like a lost puppy and he takes care of her like a father.

"So when we throw him into the Colosseum today, we'll make sure she has a front row seat,"

Everything else they were saying blurred in my mind, the part about Day having to go into the Colosseum after having Commander Jameson break his knee.

June: I had consented to going to to see Metias so I could scour some more information on Day. I was sitting in the Imperial box as Anden (who I expected came merely for the chance to see me) came up to me asking, "Have you heard who your brother is competing against?"

"Who?" I asked with little interest until Anden said the last name I expected.

"Day,"

**I am aware that theres a lot of jumping between the different perspectives of this story, but i just felt like I needed it, and I dislike writing in third person because of how impersonable it is. I had a hard time trying to figure out how and who June should be because they don't have Trials in ancient Rome. So I tried to make her personality the same with a flare of old-fashioned vocabulary and language, with her extreme power of observation. Day is a bit more official in his word choice, but I figured because of the time period, that it would be acceptable, though his personality hasn't changed at all. Tess and Thomas are being brought more into the spotlight. Basically everyone's personality and word choice is changed to cater to Ancient Rome. Tell me in the comments below which leg it is that Day hurt. Also, who like Day the whole dynamics between Tess and Day. Who do you think Kaede should be in the picture?**


End file.
